Alas De La Luz: La Batalla Comienza
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Una nueva historia, nuevas batallas nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigs y nuevos retos...


Alas De La Luz: La Batalla Comienza

**Alas De La Luz: La Batalla Comienza**

_**Resumen: **__Ya han pasado 15 años desde la última batalla, todo estaba en paz, reinaba en la Tierra, ya no habría amenaza de peleas o de personas que salieran heridas, todos trataba de tomar su vida norma…la vida que tenían antes de __la Guerra por el Santo Grial, __pero lo que nadie sabe, es que pronto todos estará involucrados en una nueva batalla, donde junto con nuevos amigos, luchara para evitar que la paz sea destruida. Ahora la batalla será, no solo para conseguir el Grial, si no se hará para evitar que el mal y la oscuridad se apoderen sobre el planeta Tierra, sometiendo a todos los seres que viven en ella._

_**Crossover: **__Fate Stay Night, Chrno Crusade_

_**Parejas: **__Varias…_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Tipo: **__Romance, Drama, Aventuras, Amistad._

_Capitulo "1"_

_La Misión y Encuentro_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__Por fin, se respira aires de paz, en la orden de Magdalena, ha pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Aion, parece ir bien, hasta que a las manos de la hermana Kate, llega un extraño mensaje, sobre extraño incidentes que pasa en Japon, en la ciudad de Fuyuki. La resurrección trae a la vida a los caídos en la batalla contra los demonios pecadores, y será ellos que tomen en mano esa misión, Rosette regresara y junto a Chrno, deberá ir a investigar, sin saber en lo que se están por meter…_

Un nuevo día llega a la orden de Magdalena en Estados Unidos de América, todos los de la orden, hacían las rutinas diarias, todo parecía perfecto, el sol brillaba, no hacia calor, solo lo único que se extrañaba y se echaba de menos fue la energía de Rosette, hoy se cumple tres años desde que ella murió, todos estaba preparando la misa para recordarla, Azmaria era la escogida de esas misas para cantar, en memoria de la rubia, ya que para ella, Rosette fue una heroína… Todo parecía ir en paz, hasta que un extraño mensajero, llega a la orden, parecía agitado, llevaba extrañas ropas negras, cubierto por una túnica del mismo color pero rota, en sus manos lleva un carpeta con un extraño sello, a al que sujeto, hizo un gran alboroto en la orden, tanto que Kate tuvo que ir a ver que se le ofrecía.

-¿Despulpe?-. Pregunta al extraño sujeto.- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?-. Se acerca algo temerosa pero decidida ya que como la líder de la orden, no debe mostrar su miedo aunque sea un ser humano.

-Solo vine a dejarles esto-. Dicho eso aquel extraño hombre de capucha negra, le entrega la carpeta y se va, a la vez que una ventisca sopla suavemente, levantado un poco de polvo. Cuando cesa, el extraño sujeto no se encuentra.

Un escalofrió recorre la espada de Kate a ver eso pero fija su mirada en la carpeta, por lo cual regresa a su oficina para así revisarla mas a gusto. Tan pronto que entra a su despacho, el cielo se oscurece, de él rayos comenzaron a aparecer, comenzaron los truenos, uno de esos rayos, da en la tumba de Rosette, destruyendo la cruz y dejando un agujero donde se encontraba en cuerpo de la rubia. Todos lo había visto pero se quedaron estáticos, no entendía como fue que un bello día pudo cambiar así, tan repentinamente, de ese agujero, se ve una mano que comienza a estirarse, para así dar lugar a otra, apoyándose en los borde, una mujer de cabello rubio y ropas mortuorias apareció, tenia los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba sucio por la tierra, sale lentamente de ese agujero, para asombro de todos, se dan cuenta que esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que…

_**Fuyuki, Japon**_

Es ya entrada la noche, todos vuelve de sus trabajos a sus casas, las primeras extrañas hacen su aparecían en el cielo nocturno, un joven pelirrojo iba caminado de regreso a su casa, nuevamente había cubierto a un compañero que no pudo llegar a trabajar por lo cual se imaginaba, lo que le iba a decir Fujimura, al decir verdad ya hasta se había acostumbrando a sus regaños, cuando iba por la calle pasa una ambulancia seguida de unas patrullas, aparecer había ocurrido un accidente cerca, ya que no muy lejos de esa calle, se podría aprecias humo saliendo de esa casa. Cuando por fin pasa ya la patrulla, sigue su camino a su casa. A su mete llega los recuerdo de la guerra del santo grial, todos los amigos que hizo,…sobre todo la recordó a ella…a Saber.

-Extraño esos tiempos-. Fue lo que susurra a la vez que entraba a la casa.-No me gusta pelear pero…extraño a todos los que conocí en esos tiempos-. Dicho eso llega ya a la puerta de su casa, la abre, entra, camina hasta el pórtico, se quita los zapatos para entrar.-Ya estoy en casa-. Avisa caminado hasta la sala al abrirla, se toma con Fujimura, sentada comiendo un plato de arroz.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegas-. Fue lo único que le dijo Fujimura a el joven parado frente a ella.-Shiro…-. Le llama.- ¿Te quedaste cubriendo a otro compañero?-. Le pregunta a la vez que clava su mirada en el muchacho.

Antes de que Shiro pueda responder, una pequeña se abalanza sobre él.- ¡SHIRO!-. Sobre él, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos.-Que bueno que hayas llegado-. Sonríe lo abraza aun mas.

-Sempai-. Una dulce y tímida voz se escucha cerca de él.-Me alegra que ya haya regresado-. Dicho eso se sienta a para así servirle.-Debe venir con hambre, déjeme servirle-. Dice a la vez que le sirve los alimentos, para así finalizar sirviéndole un platito de arroz.

-Gracias Sakura-. Sonríe y recibe el plato de comida.

Una vez que todos comienzan a comer, prender la tele para saber las noticias del día, dejándole a en noticiero para estar informados. Para su sorpresa una serie se asesinatos e incendios se dio cerca de esos los rumbos, cosa que preocupo mucho a Shiro. Por lo cual se levanta sin comer y sin decir una sola palabra, dejando preocupadas a las chicas. Shiro camina hasta su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama pensado en lo que acababa de ver en la tele, pensó que eso debía discutirlo con Rin mañana, ya que sentía que ahora no era el momento por que posiblemente ella ya este dormida. Por lo cual decidió pensar mejor las cosas y la forma en que le debería informar de lo que estaba pasando…

_**Nueva York, Estados Unidos De América**_

Nadie se podría explicar, como fue que pudo haber regresado de la muerte pero por el momento eso era lo que menos importaba, ahora Azmaria estaba feliz de que su querida amiga haya regresado, tanto que no se apartaba de ella ningún segundo.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso-. Susurra la peliblanco a la vez que pasa su suave mano por la frente de la rubia, que yacía dormida la cama, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por una de las hermanas de la orden.

-Azmaria-. Le llama a la vez que se le acerca.- La hermana Kate, desea hablar contigo-. Susurra a la vez que toma su lugar.-Yo cuidare de Rosette-. Sonríe.-Despreocúpate.

-Gracias, Aliz-. Susurra suavemente y se levanta para ir al despacho de Kate.

Azmaria camina por los pasillos, mientras a sus memoria venían todas las aventuras que paso a lado de Rosette, Santella y Chrno, se preguntaba si esos dos últimos también regresarías, después de todo, si Rosette regreso, lo mas probable es que Santella y Chrno regresara…¿O es que acaso solo ellos dos estaría muertos?...Todas esas preguntas llegaba a su cabeza como si fueran espadas, decide dejar de pensar en eso, y fija su mente en otra pregunta mas…¿Para que la habrá citado Kate?...Sea lo que sea debía ser importante después de todo, Azmaria se había unido a la elite de la orden, si no fuera algo de mucha importancia Kate no la habría llamado.

Cuando por fin llega a la puerta del despacho de Kate, suspira suavemente para así tocar la puerta.- ¿Me llamo?-. Pregunto con timidez con la que se le conoce.

-Así es, Azmaria-. Responde Kate, a la vez que se levanta y la invita a pasar y sentarse.-Toma asiento, por favor-. Camina hasta la ventana y ve los jardines desde ahí.- ¿Sabes por que te llame?-. Pregunta sin aparta su vista del jardín.

Azmaria asiste y camina hasta la silla para tomar asiento, cuando escucha la pregunta de Kate, la voltea para mirarla fijamente.-No-. Fue lo único que respondió, a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-Un ser desconocido llego en la mañana-. Responde a la vez que se voltea y camina hasta su escritorio, tomando de él la carpeta con unas extrañas fotos de asesinatos.-Me dejo esto-. Dice a la vez que le pasa las fotos a Azmaria.

Azmaria toma las fotos, para así echarles un vistazo.-No entiendo-. Fue lo único que respondió.-Esto paso en Japón…-Responde a ver el la fecha y el lugar en que fueron tomadas.-No veo nada de raro en esto-. Mira a Kate.

Kate se queda seria mientras mira a Azmaria.-Los asesinatos fuero realizados con una extraña arma, al parecer una espada o una lanza, no se sabe quien los llevo acabo-. Kate se pasea por toda la oficina mientras decía aquello.-Azmaria…me gustaría que vayas a Japón a Yuyuki…creo que ahí tendremos respuestas, sobre todo, en por que Rosette regreso a la vida-. Cierra los ojos recordado todas las batallas por las que habían pasado.-Ella merecía descansar-.

-Estoy feliz por que Rosette, haya regresado-. Fue lo único que dijo Azmaria después de salir del despacho de Kate.

Kate a ver salir a la jovencita, mira nuevamente las fotos, se sienta para examinarlas mejor. Tenia un mal presentimiento de eso, no la dejaba tranquila, tenia que estar segura que lo que se acercaba, si acaso seria un nuevo enemigo o algo que amenace con destruir la paz, que con esfuerzo y sacrificios, tomo conseguir. Por lo que mañana por la mañana, Azmaria y Rosette debería ir a Japón para averiguar en por que esas muertes tan misteriosas. Por ahora, no hacia falta pensar mas, ya que eso fue algo realmente extraño que debiera ser investigado.

_**Fuyuki, Japón**_

La noche había caído, ya era un día nuevo, en su habitación, Shiro no había podido dormir bien en la noche, no después de lo que había visto en las noticias, se paseaba lado a lado en su habitación, cuando llego la hora de ir a clases, se abre la puerta correrías y revelando la figura femenina de Sakura. Quien desde el final de la guerra del santo grial, ella se había venido a vivir con Shiro, Ilya.

-Sempai-. Se escucha la voz tímida de la pelimorado.-La comida ya esta lista-. Susurra suavemente.

-Gracias Sakura-. Responde Shiro con una sonrisa.-Enseguida voy-.

Sakura sonríe tiernamente y se retira para servir el desayuno, por su parte Shiro se quedo pensado en como decirle a Rin, lo que había visto en las noticias, ya que desde ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por pasar, sentía que algo malo se acercaba y amenazaba por destruir la paz que ahora reinaba.

_**Mansión Tohsaka**_

Como hoy, las clases iban a comenzar tarde, decidió quedarse un poco más en la cama, descansando, soñando en aquel momento en que invoco a Archer y en el que comenzó su batalla por el santo grial, sin darse cuenta el círculo mágico se comenzó a dibujar, en su mente decía cada una de las frases que había dicho, justo cuando lo invoco…Poco a poco por aquel pentagrama, sale un joven de cabello blanco, de mirada seria comienza a salir de ese circulo, mira a la joven que dormía en un charco de baba….mientras ahora soñaba con pastelillos…Aquel joven a verla así, una gotita de sudor cae por su frente, cuando en ese momento suena el despertador, en eso la muchacha que dormida, se despierta a adormilada a ver un hombre frente a ella, se asusta y le cae enzima a cojinasos.

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIS ERES!?-. Grita a la vez que le lanza todo lo que tiene a la mano.-Eres un acosador-. Lo mira de forma asesina.

Como puede aquel joven, trata de defenderse de los ataques de la morena, pero cuando parece que todo se calma, una almohada le pega en la cara.-Tranquila-. Le pide ya harto de ser atacado.-Soy yo, Archer-.

La muchacha se detiene al escuchar aquel nombre, suavemente se tranquiliza pero a recordar el estado en que se encontraba, en pijama, se sonroja como tomate y saca Archer a patadas de su cuarto.-No me veas cuando me cambie o te las veras negras-. Amenaza y se encierra para vestirse.

Archer se quedo afuera esperando a que la chica saliera del cuarto.-Sigue siento una neurasténica-. Susurra para si mismo.-Esta Rin, nunca va a cambiar-. Se cruza de brazos.

Poco tiempo después, las puertas se abren para así, dar paso a una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.-Listo-. Fue lo único que dice al salir.-Archer-. Le llama suavemente.

Archer voltea a verla a Rin.- ¿Si?-. La mira en forma interrogante.

-No entiendo por que logre invocarte de nuevo, aun no se cumple el siglo-. Fue la única respuesta de Tohsaka.

El peliblanco, mira serio a la muchacha.-Yo ni se por que se pudo hacer el conjuro de invocación-. Responde de una forma seria, debido a que el comentario de Rin, le había llegado, por lo cual se puso algo serio.

Rin a ver el cambio en Archer, trata de remediar su error, ya que al paso del tiempo, logro que Rin sea una persona menos dura.

-Archer-. Rin le llama suavemente.-Perdón si lo que dije que lastimo-. Baja la mirada.

Archer al escuchar esa disculpa rápidamente voltea a ver a la muchacha frente a él.- No esperaba eso de ti-. Fue lo que respondió y después le sonríe.-Has cambiado un poco, Rin-.

Rin sonríe a ver sonreír a Archer.- Creo que esto tendremos que hablaron con Shiro-. Mira por la ventana de su cuarto.-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. Finalizo y sale de su cuarto.-Vamonos-. Mira sobre su hombro al su servant.

Al escuchar las ordenes de Rin, Archer suspira suavemente, ya que no sabia como había cambiado Shiro pero ya que eran ordenes de su maestra, no podía negarse. Rin, va a la cocina antes de irse, se sirve un vaso de leche, lo bebe y sale rumbo a la casa de Shiro para contarle lo que había pasado, sin saber que este, también tenia algo que contarle. Camina por el pasillo de su mansión, hasta la entrada principal, la abre y mira Archer tras ella.

-Desmaterialízate-. Le ordeno a la vez que lo miraba para así dar unos pasos afuera de la mansión y así emprender camino hasta la casa de Shiro.

La muchacha emprende camino a la casa de su amigo, el día era despejado, no hacia mucho calor, por lo cual se disfrutaba aquel día soleado, pero por ahora Rin no tenia nada de que disfrutar, ya que el regreso de Archer, no la dejaba tranquila y eso debía hablado con su amigo.

_**Casa de Emiya**_

En la casa del pelirrojo, todo estaba tranquilamente, el se vestía para después ir a buscar a Tohsaka para contarle lo que había visto en la televisión, mientras tanto Sakura preparaba el desayuno, cuando de pronto en la mano de la chica una extraña marca comienza a aparecer, y en la sala un circulo de invocación se formaba, la pelimorado cuando estaba por partir las verduras, se da cuenta de la marca en su mano, rápidamente sale de la cocina para ir a buscar a Shiro, cuando de pronto se topa con una mujer de cabello morado largo, vestido corto oscuro sin tirantes de bordes morados, y botas del mismo color con bordes y adornos de color morado, en su cara lleva puesta una mascara morada, con dos líneas blancas. Sakura a verla se queda en shock, ya que sabia de quien se traba, era Rider, su servant que su hermano le había robado.

-No…no puede ser-. Fue lo único que la chica dijo a ver a Rider frente a ella.- ¿Cómo es posible?-. Pregunto tímida sin salir de aquel shock en que se encontraba.

Rider a ver a Sakura, para enfrente de ella, lleva su mano a la mascara que cubre sus ojos y se quita esa mascara, dejando ver unos ojos color amatista.-Eh vuelto a su llamado, Maestra-. Dice de forma seria y tranquila.

Por fin saliendo de aquel estado en que se encontraba, Sakura, mira a su servant y después la marca que tenia en la mano.-Pero si aun no se cumple el siglo-. Fue la respuesta de la pelimorado.-No entiendo lo que paso-. Vuelve su mirada a Rider.

Rider no sabe que decir, si es cierto lo que dice Sakura, entonces el Santo Grial aun no aparecía, entonces como fue que pudo regresar, en cuarto se vio de un minuto a otro lleno de un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos se atrevía hablar, de pronto en el pasillo se oyen unos pasos, las puertas se abre y por ellas entra el joven Shiro, quien se queda petrificando a ver a Rider junto a Sakura, si es que ella tiene un servant es por que es una maestra, cosa que no lo esperaba pero lo que mas le fue raro, es el hecho de que aun no se cumple el siglo que debía cumplirse antes de la próxima guerra.

-Eso no es posible-. Fue lo que Shiro alcanzo a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba en la casa, rápidamente fue a ver de quien se traba por que imaginaba que podría ser Fujimura, pero a la que vio fue a Rin Tohsaka, quien entra a la casa y junto a ella aparece Archer.

-Shiro-. Se acerca a él.-Tenemos que hablar-. Lo mira fijamente.

-Y vaya que tenemos que hablar-. Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo para la recién llegada.

Shiro la invita a pasar a la sala, donde se encontraba Sakura con Rider, la cual dejo en profunda sorpresa a Rin, ya que no esperaba ver a la pelimorado en compañía de un servant, lo cual solo confirmo el mal presentimiento que Tohsaka tenia desde que Archer regreso.

_**Nueva York, Estados Unidos**_

En la orden, Azmaria junto a Rosette preparaba sus cosas para ir a Fuyuki por ordenes de la hermana Kate, Azmaria estaba en su habitación, empacando lo poco que le faltaba me meter, mientras Rosette, preparaba todas las armas que llevaría, extrañaba a Chrno como le hacia falta en ese momento, una lagrima de los ojos azules de la rubia se dejo caer, un circulo se forma al impacto de esa gota en el suelo, eso dejo asombrada a Rosette, que no sabia lo que pasaba, en la mano de la rubia se dibuja la maraca del conjuro de orden, a ver eso se quedo paralizaba mientras que todo eso ocurría, sintió como si el tiempo se habría detenido, del circulo, una figura conocida y querida por ella comenzó a aparecer, dejando se ver poco a poco.

-¿Chrno?-. Fue lo único que la rubia alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse por la impresión.

-Rosette-. A verla desmayada la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama, esperando que despertara.

Azmaria por su parte había sentido aquel poder mágico, por lo cual sale de su cuarto y corriendo va donde se sentía, defendiéndose de golpe a ver que el lugar de origen es el cuarto de Rosette.

-Espero que este bien-. Se dice así misma y entra para toparse con la sorpresa de ver a Chrno a lado de la rubia, quien estaba desmayada, Chrno tenia la aparecía de un adulto, la misma aparecía que usaba cuando estaba con Magdalena.- ¿Chrno?-. Pregunto e igual se desmaya.

-Azmaria-. A verla que se desmaya una gotita sale de su frente.-Genial-. Suspira y va donde la pequeña la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama a lado de Rosette.

Pasaron mas de una hora, Kate, ya estaba impaciente ya de hace una hora ambas chicas debía estar listas, por lo cual sube las escaleras, va al cuarto de Azmaria, ve que ella ya esta lista, así que molesta va a cuarto de Rosette, creyendo que la peliblanco estaba ayudando como siempre lo hacia a su amiga.

-¿Haber cuando termina?-. Abre la puerta de golpe molesta pero se queda petrificada a verlas desmayadas y a Chrno cuidando de ellas.- ¿Este?-. No alcanza a decir nada debido a que igual cae desmayada.

Chrno a ver eso, otra gotita de sudor sale de su frente.-Dios-. Susurra y va donde Kate.- ¿Quién mas se desmayara?-. La toma entre sus brazos pero como la cama ya esta llena por Rosette y Azmaria, la pone en el sillón que esta ahí cerca.

Pasan unas horas y se oye un quejido, por fin estaba despertando a ver a Chrno frente a ellas gritan fuertemente, pero este ya aturdido.

-¿¡Quieren dejar de gritar!?-. Les grita a la vez que se cubre los oídos.

Las tres chicas se callan, y se queda viendo a Chrno.- ¿Cómo fue que pediste regresar?-. Pregunta en conjunto.

Una gota se ve en la frente de chrno.-"Ya ni saludan"-. Susurra.-Pues les cuento.

Así que las tres chicas se sientan esperando a que Chrno les contara, mientras el demonio les contaba todo lo que había pasado y la forma abruta en que regreso, las caras que pusieron las chicas fue todo un teatro, ya que no había caras que no habías puesto por la historia del demonio.

_**Fuyuki, Japon**_

Después de tanto hablar, Rin decide ir a Inglaterra para acudir al consejo de magos y ahí, exponerles lo que estaba pasado, ya que el regreso de los servant, era algo fuera de lugar, aun era muy pronto para que ellos regresaran. Por lo cual esa misma día tomara un avión rumbo a Inglaterra.

-Hoy mismo iremos a Inglaterra-. Dice Rin con la mirada fija en Shiro.-Ahí se hablara de lo que esta pasado-.

Shiro se queda mirando a su compañera para después ver como esta acompañada de Archer, sale de la casa para después ir rumbo al aeropuerto y así abordar un avión que los lleve a su destino. Mientras tanto, Shiro decide ir al parque para pensar a fondo, si todos los servant regresaban, y aun no era tiempo, es por que algo malo se aproximaba, cosa que no lo dejaba traquido.

A su mente llega todos los momentos que vivió en la guerra del santo grial, todos los amigos y enemigos que hizo, cosa que hizo mucha nostalgia al joven Shiro.

_**Nueva York, Estados Unidos**_

Ya por fin de recuperarse de la historia de Chrno, Kate, le informa al demonio lo que pasa, por lo cual Chrno decide acompañar a Azmaria y Rosette como en los viejos tiempos, ya era tarde por lo cual no les queda mas que espera al avión nocturno de las 00:00 horas para así poder ir a Fuyuki, Japón eh investigar lo que Kate les había mandado.

Saliendo a las calles, toma un taxi y se van rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York, una vez ahí, compran los boletos y se quedan a esperan a la salida del avión, cuando avisa, toman sus cosas y van a abordaje. Una vez dentro de la nave, buscan sus asientos para así acomodarse y esperar el despegue, que los llevara a Japón… ¿Qué encontraran haya?...Nadie lo sabe…

_**Fuyuki, Japón**_

Ya en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Rin va a la casilla a comprar su boleto, una vez que lo tiene lo compra y se va a buscar la nave que la lleve a Inglaterra para después ir al consejo de magos y exponer lo que estaba pasando.

-Todo esta muy traquido-. Susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Archer, quien estaba en su forma astral pudiera escucharla.

-Es una calma siniestra, de ese tipo que todo podía pasar-. Fue la respuesta de Archer para su maestra.

-Esto no esta bien-. Dice Rin a la vez que aborda el avión, busca su asiento y se sienta esperando el despegue.

Una vez que se sentaron, el avión inicia el despegue a Inglaterra, a lo lejos se ve otro avión que venia llegando de Estados Unidos de América, en el iban Rosette, Chrno y Azmaria, para averiguar las extrañas muertes que había ocurrido en Fuyuki. El avión llega al aeropuerto, aterriza sin problemas, todos los pasajeros bajan del avión. Al bajar miran a todas las personas que llegaban de distintas partes de Japón, ya sea para viajar o esperar a seres queridos que vendría avistarlos.

-Vaya todo esta muy movido-. Bosteza cansada Rosette.-Veo que aquí aun es de día-. Se talla los ojos.

-Es por que es el otro lado del mundo-. Responde Azmaria quien caminaba a lado de su amiga.

-Debe ser-. Suspira.

Chrno sigue de cerca a las chicas, ya que aun le quedaba mucho que pesar sobre su extraño regreso, no sabia como había podido volver, si se supone que él había muerto, también no sabia como Rosette pude regresar a la vida, en solo recordar lo que paso en la cabaña, justo cuando el cronometro se detuvo, Rosette murió y él con ella.

-¿Chrno?-. La rubia llama a su amigo interrogante a verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien?-. Se acerca a él.

-Eh-. Chrno levanta la mirada.-Estoy bien-. Sonríe.-No se preocupen, sigamos-. Dice adelantándose.

Ambas chicas se mira entre ellas, no dicen nada pero se nota la preocupación en ellas se había ver en sus rostros, no dijeron nada y sigue a Chrno para así buscar a donde quedarse. Pasaron horas buscando donde quedarse, de pronto el cielo se nubla y comienza a llover.

-¡Demonios!-. Grita Rosette irritada y mojada por la lluvia.-Hay que buscar donde esperar que la lluvia pase-. Suspira y se cubre como puede.

La rubia comienza a corre, Azmaria y Chrno iban tras ella cuando de pronto, chocan con un chico pelirrojo que estaba acompañado de joven de cabellos violetas y de otra de cabellos blancos.

-¡AH!-. Grita Rosette cayendo a un charco de agua.

Aquel joven a ver ala rubia caer al charco de agua, rápidamente la ayuda a levantarse.-Lo siento…no fue mi intención-.

Rosette toma a muchacho por la camisa y lo agita como muñeca de trapo.- ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!-. Le grita mientras lo sigue sacudiendo.

Al ver eso, las dos chicas trata de hacer que Rosette suelte a su amigo, es cuando sin querer le ven en la mando la famosa marca que todos los magos lleva: Los conjuros de Orden. Ya tranquila, Rosette suelta al joven quien mareado se presenta.

-Lo siento-. Trata de acomodar sus ideas.-No fue mi intentencion-. Los mira fijamente a cada uno.- ¿No son de Japón?-. Pregunta haber que no cuenta con esos rasgos.

-No-. Fue la respuesta de Chrno quien antes se había quedado viendo lo que estaba pasando.-Venimos de Estados Unidos de América-.

-Si, estábamos buscando donde quedarnos-. Dice Azmaria con una linda sonrisa.

-Eso hacíamos-. Se mete Rosette.- ¡Hasta que ese pelmazo!-. Señala a pelirrojo.-Me hizo caer-. Una venita se dibuja en la frente de la chica.

Una gotita de sudor cae por al frente de Chrno.-Rosette, tranquilízate-. La toma de la muñeca.

-Bueno-. Bosteza cansada.

-Veo que estas cansada-. Dice el pelirrojo.-Mi nombre es Shiro Emiya, ellas son mis amigas Sakura Matou-. Señala a la pelivioleta.-Ilyasviel Von Einzbern-. Señala a la mas joven de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí.-Si no tiene donde quedarse-. Los mira a los tres mojados de pies a cabeza.-Pueden quedarse en mi casa-.

Ambas chicas que apoyaba a Shiro, lo miran sorprendidas por la invitación que este les hizo a aquellas personas, estaba claro que seguía siendo el siempre "chico bueno", el que habían conocido antes.

-Muchas gracias-. Responde Azmaria.-Mi nombre es Azmaria Hedric, ella es Rosette Christopher-. Señala a la rubia.-Chrno-. Apunta a su amigo de rojo y una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto-. Responde Shiro con una sonrisa, ignorando ya la forma en que Rosette lo trato.-Bueno vamos-. Se va a un postel donde se oculta y crea tres paraguas.

Chrno siente aquel poder y se acerca a Shiro por atrás para saber lo que hacia.- ¿Oye?-. Le llama por la espalda.- ¿Qué haces?-. Lo mira fijamente.

-Nada-. Responde Shiro algo nervioso a ver que Chrno casi lo atrapa con las manos en la masa.-Solo esto-. Le da un paraguas a Chrno y va donde esta Rosette y Azmaria para así darles un paraguas a cada una.-Será mejor que nos vayamos-. Dice a la vez que se va caminado adelantadose un poco para evitar la mirada de sospecha del demonio.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Shiro, Sakura e Illya no sabia como decirle a Rin, cuando esta regrese, que Shiro nuevamente hospeda a desconocidos en casa. Caminan bajo la lluvia cubiertos por el paraguas que Shiro había creado, nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el caer de las gotas, cuando por fin llega, el pelirrojo lleva a los invitados a conocer sus habitaciones.

-Aquí es, pueden desempacar-. Sonríe y se va con Sakura e Illya.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Por fin después de tantas horas en avión había llegado a su destino, Rin baja del avión acompañada de Archer, quien permanecía en forma astral a lado de su maestra. El sol caía, era justo ya que era muy tarde se había llevado gran parte del día en avión, cuando salen del aeropuerto, toman rumbo a la asozación de magos, donde expondrá la anormalidad que estaba pasando.

-Pues llegamos-. Dice Rin acercándose a un extraño edificio.-Vamos, Archer-.

Archer sigue a Rin, ingresando así al edificio, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello gris, alta, de piel clara, mirada dulce, parecida a una bella ángel, al ver a Rin acceder al edificio y a ver que Archer aparece a lado de ella, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente…aquellos recuerdos de la 5º Guerra del Santo Grial llega a su mente…Se toma la cabeza y sale corriendo al sentido contrario lejos de ellos.

Archer nota la presencia de la chica, al verla la reconoce al instante por lo que sale tras ella.-Ya vengo-. Le avisa a Rin mientras corre tras la chica de cabello gris claro.

-¡Archer!-. Le grita la morena a ver como su servant sale corriendo.-Espera-. Corre tras él-.

Rin sale corriendo tras él, le extrañaba ese comportamiento, pronto logra divisarlo.-Archer-. Le llama aun corriendo tras él.

La chica de cabello gris sigue corriendo cuando de pronto, se topa con una figura imponente, se de tiene en seco, petrificada por aquella apareció. Un silencio cae en el lugar, no se escuchaba nada…Pero aquel ruido fue interrumpido por unos pasos que salía del edificio, la chica voltea la mirada rápidamente y ve como Archer salía corriendo.

-Aislim-. Le llama a la vez que se queda parado frente a la escena, se acerca a ella y la sujeta de la muñeca.- ¿Por qué escapaste hace años?-. Le pregunta a la vez que la jala hacia él y la abraza.-No sabes cuanto te extrañe-.

Ella lo empuja.-Fue por que estas mejor sin mi-. Empuña sus manos.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Rin, quien había visto y escuchado todo, una lágrima cae por su mejilla y baja la mirada.

Aquella corta reunió, se vio opacada ya que Berseker, ataca a la chica de cabello gris, a ver eso Archer, salta tomándola entre sus brazos y evitando así aquel mortífero ataque.

-¿Quién te crees por atacarla a ella?-. Le pregunta molesto sin soltarla.

-Archer-. Le llama.-Bájame-. Forcejea para que el servant la baje.

Rin sentía un agudo dolor a ver eso, por fin lo recupero pero se notaba que él quería a la chica de grisáceos cabellos.

Archer inicia su batalla contra Berseker, no le importaba lo fuerte que ese servant seria, lo único que deseaba era protegerla a ella, la chica que amaba, de pronto potente ataque es lanzado contra el peliblanco, que no tiene otra opción que defenderse, pero la fuerza de Berseker en tal que rompe sus espadas y sale volando contra un muro donde queda herido, Rin a ver eso, no hace nada solo se queda con la mirada baja. Aquel gran servant se acerca a Aislim, para atacarla…pero doble ataque lo detiene a ver a donde había llegado tal ataque se topa con dos chicas un dos servants.

-Hikari-. Una de ellas se acerca a la peligris.- ¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunta preocupada.

-Si-. Responde ella.-Gracias, Kimiko-. Responde agradecía a su amiga.

-Que bien-. Sonríe y se va a lado de su hermana.-Vamos a botar a ese granulo-. Sonríe.

-Si, hermanita-. Le regresa la sonrisa y ambas mandan a sus servants, el cual las dos eran de la clase Saber, las cuales fueron invocadas por error.

Ambos servants sabers, unen sus espadas cargado un potente ataque en conjunto, una vez que esta al máximo lo libera contra Berseker, quien no tiene otra opción que salir huyendo, ya que era superando en numero.

Kimiko va donde Archer para así sanarlo, la chica era de cabello corto color dorado y ojos verdes, su hermana Kaori, era parecida solo de ojos color cafés.

-Gracias-. Dice Archer al sentir como sus heridas eran sanadas, una vez recuperando se levanta y va donde Aislim.

Al verlo acercarse, se aleja de él.-Mejor déjame sola-. Fue lo único que dijo cuando tomo rumbo a sentido contrario.

Antes de que ella se pudiera alejar, le toma del brazo evitando que se fuera.-Por que no me dejas hablar contigo-. Le dice seriamente.-No entiendo por que te fuiste, hace años-.

-No tengo por que decirte la razón-. Fue su respuesta sin mirarle a los ojos.

Rin a ver eso siente como si su corazón se hiciera pequeño, le dolía mucho por lo cual entra nuevamente corriendo al edificio donde choca con un apuesto Joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules puros como el cielo. Aquel hombre a ver llorar a Rin, la mira dulcemente y le limpia las lágrimas con la mano.

-Alguien tan linda como tú…no debe llorar-. Susurra dulcemente.

Rin no dice nada solo conserva la mirada triste pero al sentir la mano, no aguanta más y se aferra de las ropas, aquel hombre la abraza consolándola, no le gusta ver sufrir a alguien así. Mientras afuera, Archer trataba de hablar con Aislim pero ella se negaba, a su mete venían aquel recuerdo. Entre las sombras, una figura sobria surge y se lanza contra las dos Sabers, quienes no alcanzan a defenderse de todo y son levemente lastimadas, una vez hecho eso, aquel ser oscuro entra al edificio, el cual comienza a derrumbarse, era como si todo hubiera sido una trampa. Y Rin seguía dentro de aquel lugar, eso quería decir que el objetivo era matarla. Viendo eso Archer, deja a Aislim sola nuevamente para ir a salvar a su master, mientras la chica a verlo irse desvía la mirada y va a donde estaban sus amigas. Aquel asesino oscuro se interna en el edificio, buscado a Rin, quien estaba con un joven muy apuesto, al encontrarla se lanza contra ella, pero aquel hombre se pone en medio y con un rayo de luz ataque al asesino, quien para evadirlo salta para atrás y lanza unas dagas contra la chica, pero una barrera invisible la protege.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunta el joven de ojos azules.- ¿Por qué persigues a la dama?-. Saca una cruz, que se convierte en una espada.

Aquel sujeto no dice nada, solo se queda viendo fijamente a el joven rubio y a la chica morena, su objetivo es fácil…Asesinarla.

Pronto a la habitación entra, Archer a ver lo que pasaba, va corriendo donde Rin.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunta a la vez que se le acerca para verla mejor.

A lo lejos, se ve como unos ojos verdes miraba lo que pasaba, baja la mirada una lagrima cae por su mejilla, se da media vuelta dejando rastros de lagrimas en el aire, para así irse con sus amigas a lugar donde ellas esta viviendo.

El asesino misterios a ver que ya no le favorecía la situación, decide escapar, pero tarde o temprano intentaría apagar la vida de Rin. Quien a ver que aquel extraño se iba, se sienta aliviada.

-Gracias-. Susurra la chica al joven rubio.-Perdone-. Baja la mirada apenada.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Susurra.

-Gabriel-. Responde aquel sujeto.- ¿El suyo?-. La mira fijamente.

-Rin Tohsaka-. Responde.-Y él es Archer-. Presenta a su servant-.

-Mucho gusto-. Dice Gabriel con una sonrisa tierna.

Archer recuerda a la chica de cabello gris por la cual sale a buscarla, Rin a ver eso, baja la mirada empuñando las manos, trataba de no darle importancia pero la verdad es que le dolía mucho, Archer sale afuera pero no ve rastros de ella y menos de las otras dos chicas y las dos Sabers.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba, nadie espera lo que esta por pasar, lo único que queda esperar es que lo que sea que vaya a pasar, pase pero para eso deben estar bien informando para así esta preparados, porque no saben la nueva amenaza a la que se enfrentan pero algo esta seguro, en esta nueva batalla necesitara toda la ayuda posible por que ahora la batalla amenazara con la destrucción del planeta…Tierra…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Por fin finalicé este capitulo, que por cierto me salio largo, mas que otros capítulos de otros fics que he hecho, espero que sea de su agrado, acepto, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos, sugerencias, criticas, etc., en el capitulo que viene se conocerás mas de los personajes que saldrá en este fic, GRACIAS…..**_


End file.
